Doug Breaks Bad
by Desertpunk30
Summary: Doug has to go down a dark road to save his father. Will he survive? Will his life ever become something good again? This a story or one man's journey into darkness, most of which his own creation.
1. Chapter 1

Doug Breaks Bad

"A Breaking Bad Parody"

By Desertpunk

Insert the breaking bad theme where you see a (X) for dramatic effect. (find it on youtube)

**Episode 1**

**"Pilot"**

(X)

Now in his Senior year Doug found himself in a very different Bluffington, Gone was the childlike wonder in which he once viewed his town. These days his parents were divorced, his mom and baby sister lived back in Bloatsburg while he lived with his alcoholic father. School was an after thought, hope of college long gone, his life becoming more hollow each passing day.

As he walked into his backyard to visit the grave of his best friend Porkchop he raked his fingers across his face sobering up for the day ahead. He was now very much a different Doug than most would recognize just a low 3 years ago. His hair was longer, he had a faint stubble of beard from forgetting the shave again. His attire was that of a man who did not care anymore, baggy jeans, and a green jacket much the same shade as favorite vest, now too worn to wear.

He began his walk to school, the glaring sun gave away that he was already late, soon it'd be 3rd period. Yet he could care less; he only went to keep the truant officer at bay anyhow. As typical he stopped at Skeeter's garage to see if he felt like going with him.

Skeeter once had an brilliant mind, but drug's hit him hard. Skeeter was fine on pot but when it came to the harder stuff it seemed to fry his brain. Doug often wished Skeeter would sober up but he would never preach to his friend in such a way.

Doug knocked on the door and found Skeeter in no shape to go to school. He was jittery, mumbling to himself, Doug knew instantly it was meth. Doug had seen a lot of it lately and not just with Skeeter, it was becoming a real problem in town.

"Damn it Skeeter, you on that shit again?" blurted Doug.

Skeeter jumped near out of his skin "What the fuck man don't sneak up on me like that, Honk Honk...O shiz school hold on I'll get ready"

"I don't know Skeet maybe you should take the day off."

"Nonsense I am wired like a microwave today, let's go at it!"

So the day began, they went to school, same lack of effort, same indifference from the teachers. Doug spent much of the day wondering why Patti had to move away, had she stayed who knew how things might be right now. He spent most the day that way, just like every other day. As the teachers droned on about this class and that class he couldn't give a damn. Why had so much changed, why was his life shit, why was the world this way?

Once home Doug caught his father awake, as he stumbled to talk to Doug and ask him how School was he suddenly fainted and blood came out of his mouth. Doug rushed to his father and soon they where riding an ambulance to the hospital. Doug was angry at his father for letting his mom leave but he didn't hate him, his dad was one of the few things he had left from the happy days. He was sure it'd all work out, I mean what more could go wrong he thought.

After some time in the ER the doctor came to Doug, he had bad news, Doug's father had cancer.

(X)

Doug stayed late into the night, his father passed out from the medication. His father would have to stay for a while, but Doug had to go home. It was around 2 AM when Doug went down the lobby, the nurse had called him saying someone was here for him. His thoughts raced, maybe mom, maybe Judy back from college. He rushed to see who is was and was delighted to find . had moved uptown now that his wife was Mayor and didn't see Doug so often but the hospital had called him since he was listed as Doug's dad's emergency contact.

"Hiya there Douglas" said just as he always had.

Doug and talked for awhile and despite what had happened to his dad Doug even smiled again thanks to Dink's company. Once home Doug was faced with a silent and empty house, asked if Doug be okay and Doug told his old friend not to worry. hesitated but agreed and soon left, now Doug had to deal with day's events. Everything raced through his mind, another kick in the teeth from the world, why couldn't he catch a break? Why couldn't it all go back to how it was for fuck sake, why?

The next couple day's buzzed by, Doug was almost in a trance, doctor after doctor, case worker after case worker telling him there was nothing that could be done. Doug didn't have health insurance and neither did his father. Soon his father would be kicked out of the hospital and sent home to die. Doug couldn't believe how callus it all was, how no one gave a damn. Yet he swallowed his pride and gritted along.

While sitting at home racking his brain over how to come up with 200k in medical treatment alone there was a knock on the door. Skeeter had come over, still tweaking on meth but genuinely concerned for Doug and his dad.

The two bullshitted around for a good while and Sketer seemed to be more his old self. However after a while Skeeter told Doug he had a business deal to take care of. Doug know what kinda of business Sketer was talking about and just agreed with it rather than argue again.

"Where do you get the money for all of it anyway Skete?" Doug blurted out not realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Ah man I got a deal, I carry some of it and I get a taste, Honk Honk."

"They trust you to carry it?"

"Not really, it's sealed, if it was broke on arrival i'd be screwed."

"You carry that much? How much money would that go for anyhow."

"It depends on the type, but a pure pound of the bad shit would run about...75k, and preimo shit would be even more."

Doug was dumbfounded, that was a lot of money for so little. As Skeeter left Doug kept thinking 75k for the crap...high quality would be double, maybe triple...How would you even go about it? How's it even made?

Doug snapped out of it, he realized he was being crazy, he wasn't a drug dealer. He came to his senses and realized he needed to call his mother, she hadn't been around at all these last couple years but she had to help now.

Doug dialed the number and as it rang and rang it went to the machine. The message played...

"We're not home right now, if you want to speak to Theda of John please leave a message."

Who the fuck is John Doug said instantly...Doug was pissed, first she more of less gave up on him now she's got some new guy while his dad lay dying in the hospital. Doug slammed the phone down, and stormed around the house angry. Suddenly it rang and the ID showed it as his mothers phone. In a fit of rage Doug pulled the phone from the wall and tossed it against the wall.

He fell to a sitting position and sat there for what seemed like forever. Finally calming down he started to get up when he noticed the unopened mail on the floor. He started going through it and eventually found the hospital bill for his fathers ER care. As he opened it he laughed to himself "$3,758.67".

Doug sat at the kitchen table staring into the distance as if nothing was there. As his eyes refocused he shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Everything I do from this point on...I do for my dad."

(X)


	2. Chapter 2

**Doug's Break Bad**

**"A Breaking Bad Parody"**

By Desertpunk

_Episode 2 is gonna bridge a lot of gaps for mine and yours sanity. If I did all of these in Breaking Bad style it'd be drawn out for seasons lol._

_Insert the breaking bad theme where you see a **(X)** for dramatic effect. (find it on youtube)_

**Episode 2**

**"A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal"**

**(X)**

Doug found it easier to break into the business than he thought, soon he was carrying packages along with Skeeter, getting introduced to the right people and even doing some small-scale dealing. However Doug knew the big money was in cooking, but Doug knew nothing of Chemistry and Skeeter's mind wasn't what it once was. He knew he needed 2 things, money to buy the equipment and a real honest to god chemist.

The money was gonna be the hard part but as for the chemist he knew who he wanted, Al and Moo Sleech . both brothers would've been through college by now but had stayed in school for the fun of it. They had brilliant minds for science and had a free meal ticket to college. So the problem was...how do you get these guys to cook meth? Doug knew both brother very well, he knew their weakness...women.

So Doug got into contact with Skeeter to find such women who'd be more than willing if kept happy. It was an awkward conversation to say the least for Doug but Skeeter knew just the type of women he needed and went to hook it up.

Another awkward convo was convincing the Sleech Brothers, but Doug had them interested. In turn for cooking they'd get a full partnership and all the sex they wanted. The brothers were a little worried about getting caught, and not sure if it was worth it so Doug promised them a free taste and he'd be back later...Now he just had to find a women willing to fuck the Sleech brothers..and soon.

Skeeter had hit up the halfway houses, hoping to find a girl fresh from rehab. He found such a girl looking for a party and she was more than willing, but before he could get her in the car an old voice caught his attention. It was Beebe Bluff the girl he used to love, the one who he got sent to rehab, and she was back. Worried she might see him he motioned the party girl to hurry up and get int he car. The two drove off and Skeeter was relieved. With Beebe back in town it must have meant she was sober, and here he was going deeper into the drug business. Skeeter began to doubt if he should keep down this path, and not Doug was getting involved. In this moment of clarity Skeeter worried about what was to come.

Later that night Doug and Skeeter set up a private party for the sleeches. The brothers were hesitant but quickly had their fun. As Doug and Skeeter waited outside hoping to close the business deal Skeeter voice his concerns. Doug understood them and felt the same way but he needed the cash, he had to have it. So he promised Skeeter just a few big scores and they'd quit and go clean.

Before sun up Doug had a overwelming yes from the Sleech Brothers, but they had conditions. First they needed a proper lab, somewhere private, and they needed all the ingrediants. Doug agreed and told them he'd be in touch.

Over the next two days Doug put in appearances at school, got his sick father home and dealt with an angry Judy on the phone. But at night he worked, he hit up every money man he knew but none wanted in. He sighed as he knew one last possible source, he had to convince Roger Klotz to fund his project. This was the hard part...how the hell do you do this? Roger had long since dropped out of school but given how rich his mom was he was set for life. No drugs or Pussy would possibly get him to join up.

Still Doug and Skeeter had to try, so they paid Roger a visit. Much to their shock Roger wasn't as happy as they thought he'd be. He had grown depressed having everything handed to him and was bored. Oddly enough Roger was excited to see Doug and Skeeter, he joked with them and insulted them like back in Junior High. It seemed Roger like Doug missed the good ol days.

When they told Roger they where wanting him to invest in a project first he got pissed realizing that's why they were there. Next he got sad and told them he had maybe 2 grand, his mom managed all the money. Roger began to slip back into a depressed state when Doug told him they'd make a full partner and he could come along. Roger laughed and asked what hair brain scheme they where going to try. Doug didn't want to answer, and Skeeter blurted out "We're gonna cook meth" Roger busted out laughing not believeing it for a instant. He told Doug and Skeeter whatever they were really up to he was in. What the hell he said, I'll sell my car and ask mom for a new one, it's what I do when I need cash.

Weeks went by and Roger found out Doug and Skeeter really where pushing drugs, The Shock wore off over time and he enjoyed running his mouth and wise cracking with his old friends. Soon the Sleech brothers had the lab up and running and it all seemed so smooth, too smooth.

The first batch came out as 95%, well above anything in town, and the Sleeches promised high quality to come. Doug was ecstatic and soon set up a deal with the high-end dealer for the whole county. Roger and Skeeter went along as his would be muscle. Once at the compound Doug felt uneasy, maybe he should've done this at a neutral place, then again they could've killed him there if they wanted to. So he swallowed his fear and kept in character. Roger at one point whispered to him "I'm not sure this is a good idea Funnie" which Doug responded too with a deep breath and a "I know"

Inside the building they were put through a pat down, and told to wait. The dealers muscle Tony looked over the goods and nodded in approval. he disappeared into another room and then the man came out. Skeeter knew him somewhat but he was a mystery to Doug and Roger, few people ever met him. His name was Beaumont, and was somewhat related to Skunky. He liked the goods, he appuladed Doug on such a fine batch and said he'd love the recipe.

Doug stood fast and said he was selling the merch not the secret. Beaumont laughed and agreed, he told some flunky name Milo to get the money. Doug sighed in relief when they simply paid him and let them all go. Back in the car they all were relieved and joked about nearly shitty themselves in terror. They all went back to the lab to celebrate with the Sleeches and give them their cut. As the divided the money up a loud crash took them all by surprise. Beaumont's muscle Tony and Milo stormed in with guns, they grabbed the money, the drugs and held a gun to Al's head wanting the cook.

Doug stood tall and said you kill Al and you'll never know. Tony put two and two together and realized he had the cook. As he lowered his gun and thanked the boys Roger lunged at him knocking the gun loose. Milo went to fire but Moo and Skeeter pulled him down. Doug dove on Tony and wrapped a nearby chain around his neck. Roger and Doug both ended up behind him pulling the chain slowly strangling Tony to death. As his neck finally snapped Moo in mid struggle with Milo picked up a pen and stabbed it into the henchmans chest. As he reared back Skeeter took a wooded chair and busted it over his head knocking him out.

As they all stood up everyone freaked out, "O shit, O shit, we're dead" said Skeeter. As the others panicked Doug tried to think of something...anything.

**(X)**


End file.
